goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan and Zayden Gets Grounded Forever
Zoltan and Zayden trespasses through the normal GoAnimate City World and set the city ablaze. Thus, they get grounded by the visitors, and PB&J Otter characters, including Dylan Priest. They force them to watch TV shows and movies, play video games. and listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios. At the end, Zoltan and Zayden gets beaten up by Bing Bong and Freddy Ferret. Transcript Zoltan: "Man, we are bored. What should we do?" Zayden: "Wait I got an idea! We'll trespass through the normal GoAnimate City World!" [ Zoltan and Zayden escapes from their house and enters GoAnimate City World. ] Zoltan: (holds out a box of matches) "Surprise, you stupid fools!" (sets the whole city on fire) [ People begin to scream and panic as the fire spreads to other buildings, forcing people inside to flee ] Zayden: "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" [ Zayden spreads out more matches as the buildings are set on fire ] Zoltan: "Ha! (13x) Now, we need to fire up some more buildings so GoAnimate City will never be shown again!" [ Zoltan and Zayden set more buildings on fire as the citizens flee in horror ] Zayden: "No one can stop us now!" Warren Cook: (offscreen) "Not so fast, you idiots!" Zoltan: "Wait a minute. Who said that?" Zayden: "I don't know, Zoltan." Warren Cook: (walking towards Zoltan and Zayden) "It is me, the good Warren Cook!" Zoltan: "What are you going to do with us?" Warren Cook: "I'm taking you both out of here so you both can see your parents and your visitors. In the meantime, the fire will be extinguished!" Zoltan and Zayden: (taken away by the good Warren Cook) "Nooooooooooooo!" [ Warren Cook puts down Zoltan and Zayden at their backyard by their parents and visitors. ] Zayden: "Holy crap! We're in big trouble!" Warren Cook: "That's right! Zoltan and Zayden, please be introduced to your friends and visitors!" Peanut: "I'm Peanut. You both look like evil clones! And Baby Butter agrees too because she can't speak properly yet!" Jelly: "I'm Jelly. Setting GoAnimate City on fire was a dangerous choice of yours. You two can't do that at all!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter. And don't even think about bullying my cousin, Peanut. Because if you both do, you both will be sent to the school of our show!" Munchy: "I'm Munchy. Your acts make me munch on zillions of firewood!" Flick: "I'm Flick. Cheese and Quackers! You two will be sent to Lake Hoohaw forever!" Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon, stop forcing me to like Nick Jr. shows!" Igor: "I'm Igor the Mii. You both will not see Wonder Park when it comes out in theatres. Why? Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Shauna: "I'm Shauna. This also means no Nickelodeon and Paramount movies and shows of any kind!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050. You both will not have your birthdays celebrated at Burger King, but at McDonald's!" Robbie: "I'm Robbie. There will also be no Pepsi beverages for you both anymore!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. That was very stupid of you both to trespass the normal GoAnimate City World!" JustdancingSamuel: "I'm JustdancingSamuel. You both will play Just Dance games and Just Dance Disney Party and I mean it!" Joey King: "I'm Joey King. You two will become a fan of Disney and 20th Century Fox shows and movies!" Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams. Zoltan and Zayden, you both will not go to Nickelodeon Universe for your next vacation. Instead, you both will go to Walt Disney World." Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Start being a fan of my franchise from Aardman Animations, and quit liking Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios!" Postman Pat: "I'm Postman Pat, and this is my cat, Jess. You both will also become a fan of my franchise from Woodland Animations, and Entertainment Rights as well!" Roobear: "Hello. I'm Roobear. And you both are worse than Armand Arcilla, and plus, you both are Viacom lovers just like him who wouldn't stop saying 'Clarence is a ripoff of Sanjay and Craig'!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. And I don't want you two spilling anything on any of my dresses! If you both do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" Floppy: "I am Floppy. Mimi and I will not tolerate any of your actions!" Mimi: "I'm Mimi, and I agree with my brother." Nick: "I'm Nick Penguin. You both will live under the sea until you both die!" Pamie: "I am Pamie. I'm very mad at you both for what you both did!" Betty: "I am Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. You both will not watch my show anymore! Why? Because my show is made by Nickelodeon and Paramount!" Mingle: "I'm Mingle Rivera from Coco. I really hate it when you both make fun of me no matter what!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. If you both kick me in the nuts, you both will be in serious trouble!" YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. If I catch you both playing SpongeBob SquarePants: The Creature of the Krusty Krab video game, you both will be in deep trouble!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit. Now, the firemen have extra work to do thanks to you two setting the buildings on fire!" Bobby Bear: "I am Bobby Bear. You two are just annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter, Winnie!" Fanny Fox: "I am Fanny Fox. If you both team up with Kai-lan and her friends, I will get the PJ Masks to beat you two up!" Drew Pickles: "Drew Pickles from Rugrats here. You both are not allowed to watch my show anymore, as it is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Gil: "I'm Gil from Bubble Guppies. Don't even try taking Nonny's lunch from him! It's not yours!" Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. You two are one of the worst persons in the world! You both are also not watching my show anymore, because it's made by Nickelodeon and Paramount." P.C. Popple: "I am P.C. Popple. You two are really uncool! With a pinch of my finger, I'll blast you two away!" Party Popple: "I am Party Popple. And I agree with P.C. Popple, that you two are so uncool, that you both give me the chills! Then, I need a thermostat!" Ed: "I'm Ed." Edd: "I am Double Ed." Eddy: "And I am Eddy. And we're the Eds! You two don't deserve anymore jawbreakers! Idiots!" Sarah: "I am Sarah, Ed's so-called "baby" sister. I hate you two soooo much, big noses!" Jimmy: "I am Jimmy. I'm so mad and upset that you two made me cry everytime you two bullied me!" Mac: "I am Mac Foster." Bloo: "I am Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Eduardo: "I am Eduardo Valerosa." Wilt: "I am Wilt Michaels." Coco: "I am Coco the Chicken." Frankie: "I am Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I am Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I am Mr. Herriman. We hate you two. You both better start liking Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Cartoon Network." Blossom: "I am Blossom." Bubbles: "I am Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I am Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls. You both will be forced to watch our TV show non-stop because it's made by Cartoon Network!" Mario: "I'm Super Mario. There will be no more 1-up mushrooms for you both to revive." Luigi: "I'm Luigi. And I agree with my brother, Mario." Sonic: "I am Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm faster than you both and smarter than you both as I don't act rude to anyone. Man, get a grip on your behaviours already!" Tails: "I am Tails Miles Prower. And you both can't do stuff like that because they are forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Knuckles: "I am Knuckles the Echidna. If you both keep watching Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios shows and movies, I will punch you both with my fist until you both bleed!" Amy: "I'm Amy Rose. If I see you both watching any Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios stuff, I'll beat you both up with my hammer because it could smash your skulls!" Cream: "I'm Cream the Rabbit. You both are no fun because you both trespassed through the normal GoCity world!" Big: "I'm Big the Cat. I'm going to destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios for trespassing through the normal GoAnimate City world!" Shadow: "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge: "I'm Rouge the Bat. If you both beat me up for no reason to make me cry in pain, I'll let Shadow to beat you up!" Omega: "I'm E-123 Omega. Trespassing through the normal GoAnimate City world is not good, it's bad." Vector: "I'm Vector the Crocodile." Charmy: "I'm Charmy Bee." Espio: "And I'm Espio the Chameleon and we're Team Chaotix. We'll play the Chaotix Recital in your ears for trespassing through the normal GoAnimate City world!" Blaze: "I'm Blaze the Cat. I'll burn you both for trespassing through the normal GoCity world!" Silver: "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. You both are just as bad as Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic and the Badniks!" Marine: "I'm Marine the Raccoon. The Coconut Crew and I will not tolerate your attitude!" Sticks: "I'm Sticks the Badger. You two won't remember anything that is made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios because if you both do, I'll hit you with my boomerang." Jet: "I am Jet the Hawk. You both will forget your memories all about Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios forever!" Wave: "I am Wave the Swallow. I have called all the Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios store managers around the world and told them that you both are banned from getting anything made by your favourite companies." Storm: "I am Storm the Albatross. You both totally lose your chances to watch The Rugrats Movie on DVD." Ren: "I am Ren Hoek. YOU BOTH MADE ME WATCH MUDDY MUDSKIPPER DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND YOU BOTH MADE LOOK LIKE AN EEDIOT! NOW, YOU BOTH ARE EEDIOTS!" Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. You both are big bullies. And for this, you both will become a fan of our show." Otis: “I'm Otis the Cow. Pig: “I'm Pig. Pip: "I'm Pip the Mouse. Freddy: “I'm Freddy the Ferret. Peck: “I'm Peck the Rooster. [ The Inside Out emotions and Bing Bong arrive. ] Joy: "Sorry, me, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, Anger and Bing Bong are late. I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you both did!" Sadness: "I'm Sadness. Your behaviors make me cry very hard." Fear: "I'm Fear. You both are worse than Jangles the Clown.” Disgust: "I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did!" Anger: "I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did!" Bing Bong: “And lastly, I'm Bing Bong. Sarah: "This means no more Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios movies and shows for you both forever and ever and ever!" Eddy: "Besides, jawbreakers, this also means no Beavis and Butthead, no South Park, no Team America, no Drawn Together, no Rocket Power, no SpongeBob, no Nick Jr., no Dora the Explorer, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Peppa Pig, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Shimmer and Shine, no Grease, no Little Bear, no Oswald, no Rugrats, no Ren and Stimpy, no Little Bill, no Blue's Clues, no Rango, no Barnyard, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Fresh Beat Band, no Max and Ruby, no Gulliver's Travels, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Paranormal Activity films, no CSI, no Dr. Phil, no Judge Judy, and further more!" Edd: "You both ain't getting Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Dairy Queen, Starbucks, and other fast food places related to Pepsi." Ed: "Instead, you both will only be required to eat products from McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, Dunkin Donuts, Subway, Johnny Rocket's, Nathan's Hot Dog, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Party Popple: "You both are going to have school and do homework at home! You both also have to work at home with the papers!" P.C, Popple: "You both will get spankings until you both look like eggs!" Bonnie: "You both will have to sleep underground with rabid moles and termites that will bite your skins off every minute!" Ryder: "Even worse, you both must sleep during severe thunderstorms if you both are brave enough at night!" Gil: "I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios to my school." Drew Pickles: "I will donate some of your Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios stuff to my daughter, Angelica!" Bobby Bear: "You both are getting no iPad, no iPhone, no laptop, no TV, or any of your favourite stuff back. Some of your Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios things will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics! You both will also get no Nickelodeon Universe, no Toys R Us, no GameStop, no Build a Bear Workshop, no aquariums, no museums, no Nickelodeon Family Cruise, no Nickelodeon resorts, and other countless fun places made by your favourite companies!" Patty Rabbit: "You both even have to do tons of chores and community service and help the retired people in their various nursing homes!" VTM on YT: "Everytime when PAW Patrol comes, we will switch it to Sesame Street!" Dylan Priest: "You both will be forced to watch educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Caillou, Sesame Street, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sid the Science Kid, Everything's Rosie, Baby Einstein, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, The Herbs, James the Cat, Timmy Time, Balamory, Thomas and Friends, WordWorld, Arthur, Swashbuckle, Woolly and Tig, Clangers, Twirlywoos, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Sherrif Callie's Wild West, Doc McStuffins, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Pip Ahoy, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Fimbles, Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy." [ Andy Panda appears ] Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Dylan Priest?" Dylan Priest: "Not you, Andy Panda! I meant Andy Pandy, a British TV show made by the BBC!" Andy Panda: "Whoops. Sorry, Dylan. My mistake." (grins, laughs nervously, and runs away) Dylan Priest: "Sorry about that. Let's carry on listing the educational shows you both will be forced to watch. Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Baby Jake, Chuggington, Peep and the Big Wide World, Zingzillas, Engie Benjy, Bits and Bobs, Come Outside, The Shiny Show, Finley the Fire Engine, Numberjacks, Pingu, Angelina Ballerina, Firehouse Tales, Space Pirates, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Wide Eye, The Koala Brothers, PJ Masks, Lunar Jim, The Pajanimals, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 3rd and Bird, Harry and Toto, Brum, Boohbah, Muzzy, The Wiggles, The Animal Shelf, Tots TV, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Plonsters, Morph, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs, The Magic Key, Postman Pat, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, and many more not from Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios!" Wally Trollman: "Kids shows like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Grossology, Copycats, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Trapped, Kangoo Juniors, Trust Me, I'm a Genie, Looney Tunes, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, Bear Behaving Badly, My Parents Are Aliens, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, The Cramp Twins, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Regular Show, House of Mouse, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Fleabag Monkeyface, Chucklevision, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios!" Betty: "You both will be forced to watch prime time shows not made by either Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios like The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Law and Order, The Wright Stuff, 60 Minute Makeover, The Jerry Springer Show, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, American Idol, Pop Idol, Deal or No Deal, Pointless, Home Improvement, The X Files, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (both USA and UK), The People Versus, Doctor Who, Big Brother, The Big Bang Theory, Friends, Two and a Half Men, Only Fools and Horses, Dinnerladies, Have I Got News For You, Total Wipeout, Strictly Come Dancing, Dancing with the Stars, Family Feud, The Bill, Family Fortunes, Dancing on Ice, and others." Pamie: "You both will be forced to play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, and CBS Television Studios like Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Golden Axe, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Rayman, Half Life, Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, ROBLOX, God of War, Bubsy, Team Fortress 2, Disney video games, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Granada Learning Video Games, Arthur video games, The Simpsons video games, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Just Dance, Just Dance Disney Party, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, and lots more." Nick: "And you both will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Justin Timberlake, Tunak Tunak Tun, The Beatles, Miley Cyrus, KISS, The Wiggles, CBeebies songs, Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh, songs from Disney movies, Thomas and Friends, Take That, Michael Jackson, George Michael, Kylie Minogue, Fleetwood Mac, Meghan Trainor, Nat King Cole, Pharrel Williams, Hear'Say, Michael Buble, Celine Dion, and more music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios." Mimi: "In addition, you both will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios like Barney's Great Adventure, Elmo in Grouchland, The Wiggles Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Home Alone 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, Elf, The Santa Clause 1, 2, and 3, Flubber, Son of Flubber, The Absent-Minded Professor, Cats Don't Dance, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Turbo, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Tom and Jerry films, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Fox and the Hound, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Littlest Outlaw, the Carry On films, Herbie the Love Bug films, The Black Cauldron, Mulan, Lilo and Stitch, The Great Mouse Detective, The Secret of NIMH, The Thief and the Cobbler, Aladdin, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Austin Powers, Free Birds, Rio 1 and 2, Monsters University, Inside Out, Despicable Me 1, 2, and 3, Ted, Ice Age, The Lego Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The North Avenue Irregulars, Escape to Witch Mountain, Return from Witch Mountain, Race to Witch Mountain, The Smurfs, Wreck-It-Ralph, Planes, Toy Story 1, 2 and 3, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2, The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, My Fair Lady, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, Spy Kids 1, 2, 3, and 4, and other movies as well!" Wallace: "As well as my movies such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death!" Ren: "I AGREE WITH ALL OF THEM, YOU EEDIOTS! NOW, NORMALLY I WOULD SAY GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOMS, BUT I WILL SAY THIS!" Zoltan and Zayden: "NO!" Ren: "HOW DARE YOU BOTH TALK BACK! YOU BOTH WILL NOT HAVE MY MERCHANDISE ANYMORE! HERE IS SOMETHING I FORGOT TO SAY, YOU EEDIOTS! START DOING STUFF NOT MADE BY YOUR FAVOURITE COMPANIES WHAT ALL OF THEM HAD SAID!" Zoltan and Zayden: (slapping Ren) "NO AGAIN! BACK OFF, ALL OF YOU! I WISH ALL OF YOU WERE DEAD!" Floppy: "Zoltan and Zayden! How dare you both wish all of us dead! That's it!" Bing Bong: "I can't take this much longer! Freddy Ferret and I are going to beat you both up." Freddy Ferret: "I agree with Bing Bong. Prepare for some bleedings!" [ Bing Bong and Freddy Ferret beat up Zoltan and Zayden several times. The scene is censored with a censor block. ] Zoltan: "Ow!" (19x) It hurts so bad!" Zayden: "I agree with Zayden." The End.